Twisted Mysteries
by TheLonelyNephillim
Summary: OC: Sparrow  New Shadowhunter, Sparrow was sent from Idris to come to visit the Lightwoods. As they are family friends, she sees her mother murderer's son, Jace Wayland. She has to cope with not only him but her mixed Shadowhunter/Downworlder blood R
1. Chapter 1: New Shadow Hunter

**Jace -Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Mortal Instruments at all and if I did...** **"No comment" I don't own the characters or anything and if I did….well "no comment."**

**Carmen -HEY! STOP SAYING NO COMMENT JACE!**

**Jace – Find, be a fun sucker. You crazy obsessed Jace Wayland fan.**

**Carmen: -_- *thinks* I love Sebastian Verlac**

** Chapter One**

"Jace, Get out of my room, you sick twisted fool!" Isabelle hollered at the top of her lungs. Isabelle saw Jace on her bed, cleaning. Jace asked, "I'm not Mary Poppins, but can a sweet brother clean up my sister's room." He looked down and saw one of Isabelle's nightgowns under the bed. She growled, "Get out!" She took _hard, angry_ steps towards him. He shot off her bed and slowly stepped out. She slammed the door and placed the stele on her door. There she placed a Locking rune.

So now he was just looking around in the Institute, petting Church as he guarded the elevator. Alec smiled, "Hey, Jace. What are you doing here on a lonely Friday night? Should you be with Clary?" Jace stared at his witty mood, "What the heck are you so happy for? Did you save a stray dog? No, let me guess, you got the new Gap catalog." Alec frowned, "No, yes and I'm going to Magnus's." Jace rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would go to _his_ house." It sounded bitter yet so funny.

"Look, at least I have someone to hang with. So when I hang at _his _house, you'll be stuck with mom."

"Go away." He waved his hand. He stood up as he walked to his room.

As he trotted, Church meowed. A teenager around sixteen with short silky hair to her shoulder and caramel skin looked the library. She smiled, "Thanks Church, you're so cute." Jace didn't have a good thing with girls but he couldn't forget about Clary. He looked at that girl with her black hoodie, red tank and black jeans. She suddenly disappeared and went next to Jace. She said with a sardonic voice, "Stalkerish much, ah?" Jace flushed, "Excuse you for just busting in here without an invitation, turns out I never gave you one. Shoo shoo."

"I'm…"

"SPARROW!" Isabelle blurted. Jace said, "Oh great, a Color Purple moment." Sparrow greeted with a hug, "Hello, Isabelle."

"Oh, wow, you are so beautiful. How come you are not in Idris?"

"Oh, I didn't need to stay there. I've moved her to see my favorite family, ah?"

"You don't remember, Jace?" Isabelle pointed. Jace smirked, "Shall I fetch tea or something?"

"I heard he came when he was ten turns out I moved when he was around seven. So my exact equation is no."

She stood back to face him. Jace looked the same way towards her." Sparrow stepped to him, still staring. She smiled evilly, "You're a Shadowhunter ah?" He grinned, "How come you say ah after every freakin sentence? Where are you from?"

"Listen, I do not dig your attitude. I am from originally from Italy and when I moved to this state of New Jersey, maybe I became part of this Shadowhunter thing. My blood goes back to my father, Malik."

"WHOA! MALIK?" Isabelle shouted. She recalled Malik when they tried to save Jace from the Silent City Prison. Sparrow smiled, "Of course, very pleasurable man of the Clave, ah?" She looked at Jace and he was mocking the way she spoke her statement turned questions." Sparrow frowned, "THAT IS IT!" She flung a hidden dagger towards him. It flew him to the wall. He hung their as he tried to pull out the blade. She smiled evilly. She said a hidden Latin language and bonded him with painful, thin cutting wire. He growled, "Who do you think you are, from Naruto or something? She stopped speaking in the language as the Marks on her face and arms flickered like her strong, crimson eyes. She said as she let down her guard, "Jace, you have to stop with your menstrual cycle, it's so…weird." He fired, "You're the one throwing swords and wire like you're in an anime or something."

"Maybe because I master at this along with using an arrow and bow; would have that been better for you?"

"Yeah sure, leave me here with the spiders and dust, you wicked witch. I could say something meaner than that but you're a girl. You know what, I'll say it. How about you kiss my…"

"ENOUGH!" A woman stepped out of the library. Isabelle glittered, "MOMMY!" Isabelle hugged her. Sparrow smiled, "Mrs. Lightwood." Maryse grinned, "Hello, Sparrow, it's been years." She looked at Jace hanging like a monkey. Sparrow ran towards Jace and mumbled, "Embarrass me and I will shoot you." He got down from the wall, "Maybe I'll murder you first." Sparrow and Jace frowned as they went towards Maryse.

Sparrow looked at the clock strike ten. She sat in Isabelle's room with her whip next to her. She stood on the floorboard and asked Isabelle, "Jace, is he always so arrogant?" Isabelle said, "Oh now you figure it out." Sparrow shook her head and laughed, "Yeah but he's like someone my father hates."

"He's the son of Valentine."

"Oh." She walked to her bag.

"Are you alright?" Isabelle asked as she sat up in her pajamas.

"Yeah, it's just that, Valentine killed my mother years ago."

"Good morning, sunshine!" Alec smiled as Sparrow and Jace went down towards a local coffee shop Downtown. Isabelle greeted, "How'd you two know we would be down here?" Jace said, "A snuck through Sparrow's phone and then she chased me down here. I know I'm so irresistible. So hot, I am." Sparrow ironically said, "Oh yes, so beautiful." She murmured, "Fag." She sat next to Alec to kiss him on the cheek. Alec smirked, "I have a boyfriend, you know." Jace smirked, "Yeah, spoil everyone's morning." Alec flicked him off and kissed her cheek back, put his arm around her shoulders and messed with her hair, "Where have you been?" She smiled, "In Idris but my mom had…" She stared at Jace. Then she smiled towards Alec, "She left for the year with the Clave for a meeting, mandatory assignment so I came here to be with my dad." She looked straight back towards Jace, feeling her heart sink and her stomach come with butterflies as his foot near hers.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wrong Rival

**Jace - Ugh you know the freakin deal with disclaimer. SPOLIER ALERT: CARMEN IS GOING TO YELL AT ME**

**Carmen- SHUT…..*cough* shut up please**

After the episode at the coffee shops with footsies, Alec and Sparrow walked towards Clary's house. While they stepped on each solid piece of concrete, she grabbed his elbow as she twisted in her heels. He asked, "What is it?" She said, "It's not dark but I feel something. Her free right hand planted on her dagger. Jace popped up from the alley, hands in his jean pockets, "Oh goodness, danger, I'm scared." Sparrow looked at him and looked at Alec. They kept walking with locked elbows. Isabelle caught up the trio as she fixed her boot. Alec asked, "Goodness, Izzy, what took so long?" She moaned, "I had to drink the rest of my cappuccino. Can I not drink the rest of my cappuccino?" Jace interrupted Alec's reply, "No, you'll just end up being like little I already hate Sparrow over here. You'll be a jittering violent machine." Sparrow faced him with fire for eyes. She hissed, "Shut up, you little pest." Isabelle sighed, "You guys stop. You just met and ya'll are like cats and dogs."

"Maybe, I should be a pit-bull so I can bite him to death and he's just an alley cat."

"Sparrow, you are so not helping."

Clary smiled with her red hair flaring, "What a visit!" She hugged Isabelle, Alec and Jace but stared at the young girl with ebony skin. She asked, "Who's she." Sparrow sighed, "I'm Sparrow." She reached a hand and Clary happily took the gratitude to shake it.

As Alec, Jace and Sparrow watched television in Luke's television room, Isabelle gave Clary a hot latte with extra foam except the foam was gone. She laughed, "Wow, what type of latte is this?" Isabelle said, "An expensive one, Starbucks is no joke!"

"Ha, so how did you meet Sparrow?"

"Oh, my mom and her father are Shadowhunters. Remember Malik from the Silent City Jail." Clary's eyes danced as she remembered Jace on the floor, aching with blood and spasms in his face. His wrists were purple from the healing Marks. She shook the images and said, "Yes, I do."

"Well, his daughter is here from Idris to stay with him."

"What happened to her mother?"

"Bad divorce, Malik and Robin went through." Knowing that Valentine was also her father, Isabelle couldn't speak the truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"But Alec and Sparrow click so quickly. They are like family. We and she are always together until she moved away to Idris. Then when she came back, she seemed relieved. It was a surprise to see her but then when she told me about the…divorce, she seemed like something important was needed to be done."

"Like what, does she need like a closure of some sort?"

"Revenge on something, I can see in her eyes. Not on her father but something else, she wants to settle scores on."

*break*

Jace looked at Alec eat quickly of the popcorn remaining. Luckily, Sparrow popped another batch. Jace just shook his head in disgust towards Alec and she gave Jace the same look. She ate some of the popcorn with Alec until his phone rang. Alec screeched, "MAGNUS! YES!" He went into the corridor in the foyer of Clary's house to talk to him. Sparrow chuckled. Jace frowned, "Dude, act like you've had a boyfriend." Sparrow looked narrow eyed, "AWW, you're boyfriend dumped you?" She threw an addicting puppy face and hysterically laughed with her head towards the sky. Jace mocked her, "Oh, no, but I bet yours dumped you for a make out doll."

"So you wanna fight again!" Sparrow stood up with a jolt.

"You wanna take this outside!" Jace questioned with certainty.

Sparrow and Jace charged outside and Isabelle said, "Ugh, kids." Clary and Isabelle ran after them until they looked outside. Thunder and rain trembled the skies. Sparrow screamed, "So if you want to take this torture nicely, get ready for it!"

"I mean if you wanted me to kill you, all you had to do was ask!"

"May I kill _**you**_ first?"

"I would love for you to just shut up for one minute without any threats. I feel so violated with your mockery."

"MOCKERY! OOOH!"

She pulled up her sleeves and took out her daggers, "Gabriel and Zachariah!" She stomped as her wavy hair blew in the strong, growing winds. It felt like if she stepped, the ground cracked with red fire boiling under. It was as if she was in a Within Temptation music video. She raised her daggers, crossed her arms in the air and threw them onto the ground. Isabelle hollered, "SPARROW! STOP!" Jace stepped towards her and reached for his sword. He suddenly swung it towards her face. She back flipped quickly away from the blade as she took her daggers from the ground. The earth felt like it was shaking. She screamed as the rain soaked her clean, "This is for my mother!" She suddenly tried her best to dig the sharp jabs into his shirt. His blond hair swiveled as he dodged every hit gracefully. She hollered, "STOP MOVING! JACE WAYLAND, YOU'RE DEAD!" He quickly went under her attack and tripped her. She slipped in the grass as he swung his sword like a bat towards her chest. She slid between his legs and rose up like an elegant cobra. She slashed his shirt with an elegant cut to his chest. Blood streamed down as rain fell harder. Isabelle couldn't stop it, neither could Clary and Alec. They were gonna kill each other. The lightning was severe and the pain in Jace's heart was deepening in. He darted in a flash to her neck. He brutally engraved into her back. She screamed as she fell to the floor. She bent over as she touched her back. She cried, "THIS IS IT!" She turned to face Jace. She stuck the dagger into his stomach. He didn't stop. He smiled as she realized it was in his shirt. She looked at him laugh. It reminded her of the murder of her mother. The way Valentine laughed. They way her mother took the two daggers and fought recklessly. They way she laid on the ground as she stabbed him one last time. She stood up and kicked him in his head. She turned to face Jace. She dropped her daggers. Jace asked, "This fight was nothing, you fight like an elderly woman." Sparrow's Marks on her face raised on her face. It was an Attack rune never seen, a Fire rune. She held up the Zachariah dagger and it beamed with fire, she spoke something in Latin. The dagger hit him in his hand. She picked up the Gabriel dagger and it was on fire also. The rain was pounding on it, though the fire was eternal. The red eyes she had lit up with revenge. Clary shouted, "You wanted revenge on him!" Her huge emerald eyes glowed. Isabelle pushed her back. Jace's blood ran warmer. It boiled with vengeance. He painfully snatched out her dagger. Sparrow smiled, "Come on Jace, you need to speed up." He asked, "You think you can beat me!"

Now they both had daggers of the Eternal Fire…

Neither was Sparrow or Jace the bad guys, but this rivalry was going wrong

Shall I continue with the cliff hanger?


	3. Chapter 3: An Invitation

**Jace – I'm so sick and tired of this crap! This the last disclaimer after that…..ya'll should get the idea**

**Carmen: Fine then, be a jerk…**

**Jace - ^_^ I'm a hot jerk too**

It was as if days of silence went by as they breathed with aches and sorrow. Sparrow lowered her dagger. Jace cried out, "How dare you raise a dagger to me, I'm hot ain't I?" Sparrow snorted and spit blood on the grass. Clary asked, "Isabelle, why is he fighting her?" Sparrow took her eyes and narrowed them toward Jace. The language she spoke twice towards him came from her bold lips. Marks raised on her neck. It was a different Attack Mark. Instead of fire, the dagger Jace held in his hand lost its flame and became ash. Jace screamed, "That's not cool." Sparrow took her seraph dagger and charged towards him. Jace had to unfortunately use his hands. He ran towards her as Sparrow stuck the dagger in the ground. Suddenly, Sparrow and Jace seemed to slow in time. The effect was so real, Isabelle and Clary noticed it. Sparrow faced Jace as she smiled. The way they ran past each other seemed like an effect of the Matrix. Sparrow slid in the mud with her toes inside her shoes feeling the grime. She looked up to see Jace already near her. He grabbed her by the hair and swung her to the ground, near her dagger. The dagger scratched the whole side of her face. Blood ran from her right eye to her lip. She looked up with dangerous eyes. Jace danced around her, "You look so…weak. Don't pick a fight with me. You're the enemy in this situation so that makes me Superman and you…I don't know a Power puff Girl?" He removed his torn shirt, threw it towards her and laughed. She suddenly stood up in the blink of an eye. She appeared behind him with deadly growls. She took him by the neck and slung him to the ground. She got on top of him and placed the dagger near his neck. She hollered, "YOUR FATHER KILLED HER! HOW CAN I BE AN ENEMY TO YOU IF VALENTINE KILLED MY MOTHER?"

Isabelle locked her eyes on the rain. Her boots still shining from the rain, she clicked them together. Sparrow had her head in her knees on the porch. Alec was kissing her hair. He asked, "Why would Valentine do this to you?" Isabelle asked, "How come Valentine wanted your mom dead? Was she some leader?" Isabelle's radiant skin brightened the sky as Sparrow looked at her. She sighed, "My mom, she was a Downworlder. She worked with Raphael as like the co captain of some sort."

"Raphael?"

"Yes, he and I used to be in love."

"Did your mother allow you and him to date?"

"Oh yes but my dad would disapprove because it would hurt my image even though he's the hypocrite himself. So Raphael would feel ashamed of me sometimes just because of my father. He knows that I would never 'snitch' on him though. See, I have mixed blood."

"What is mixed blood?"

"I'm a Night Child and a Shadowhunter. My dad and my mother were so deep in love; they ran off to get married at eighteen."

"Your mom is a vampire?" Alec cut in front of Isabelle. Isabelle smacked him, "No Alec, she's a bunny. OF COURSE A VAMPIRE; SHE'S A NIGHT CHILD!"

"Ha ha, yes." Sparrow grinned.

"So how come you can come out at day." Alec questioned.

"I can come out in the day because I can."

"That's so cool." Alec smiled. Isabelle and Sparrow looked at each other and giggled as if his comment was corny.

As Isabelle walked inside with Sparrow, Clary asked in their tracks, "So tell me, my alleged father killed your mom for what?" Sparrow froze. Isabelle said, "Look, do not start Clary. We are still digging through that part." They continued to walk until Clary pulled Sparrow back. Sparrow grew defensive and pulled away from her. She asked, "What do you want?" Clary grabbed her stele and drew a Healing mark on her open back and face. Sparrow hissed with pain. She laid her head against the wall. She slid against the wall and stared at the ceiling. Quickly, her skin healed as Isabelle walked in the dining room. She looked at her friend on the floor. She helped Sparrow up as they walked towards the living room. Jace asked as he came in his chest exposed with the purple bruising. His wrists violet, he had a hard time not looking at her. The ebony skinned, black haired, red eyed girl was looking at the new episode of Vampire Diaries with Isabelle. She looked up at him and swallowed her guts down. The light golden skinned, blond haired boy with amazing yellowed eyes was walking towards Clary until he bumped in the wall, looking at her. Jace yelled, "GOD, STOP MOVING WALLS!" He rubbed his head as he reached for the sink, "You freaking idiot keep making the Earth move. I really need to sue you guys for renovating this house so quickly." Isabelle laughed out loud literally. Sparrow shook her head and looked at the television, smiling.

"OMG," Alec exclaimed as he walked in the house, surprisingly close to where Jace bumped his head. "I'm going to this party at Magnus's, you want to come?" Sparrow looked at Isabelle. Clary looked at Isabelle. Jace looked straight at Alec, "Didn't you just see me bump my head?" Alec frowned, "No Jace, I really didn't see you get knocked in the cranium because that happened right after you were born. Anyway, who's coming?" Everyone raised their hand except Clary and Sparrow. Alec pouted, "Why?" Clary smiled, "I'm headed to Simon's. Turns out we are watching, Gundam Seed for a project in Technology. I think."

"Aw man, I really want to see you dance with us. Why aren't you Sparrow?" Sparrow smiled, "I mean Magnus as in warlock?"

"The one and only." Alec winked.

"I don't know." Sparrow hid her face. Alec jumped over the counter and attacked her with Isabelle. "NO! I'M NOT GOING!"

"I can't believe I'm going." Sparrow frowned. Isabelle was lacing up her corset and black halter. She smiled, "Come on, Sparrow, didn't you like techno?"

"I'm a Breaking Benjamin fan."

"But was it not the stripper songs funny to you?"

"Yeah they were, at the time I used to think strippers worked with computers."

"That made no sense." Isabelle stated as she tied on her tight black pants and lacy boots.

"I know it makes no sense for me to go. Why didn't you force Clary?" Sparrow whined.

"Clary always hangs with us. You haven't." Isabelle laughed. She laid her hair down to curl the ends. It still looked flawless. Sparrow fixed her hair into a ponytail and walked out her room with Isabelle. Jace and Alec were walking out the library until they saw the opposing girls. Sparrow's black cropped jacket, black silk tank, red skinny jeans with distressed holes matched her black and red Gothic – style Converses caught Jace and Alec's eyes. Isabelle grinned, "Isn't she cute?" Jace wasn't blushing yet he was pink in the face. The way the jeans were tight around her hips were an 'Oh my Lord, please strike me down now' moment for him. Jace fixed his white open shirt and straightened his jeans and boots. Sparrow looked at the floor knowing that even though Raphael and she haven't spoken in ages, the close connection of Raphael and Sparrow were gone. Alec's blue mesh shirt, tight jeans and sneakers just made him seem adorable. Isabelle smiled, "Well, let's go people!"

**What will happen at the party? What will happen with Sparrow and Jace? Will Magnus and Alec ever do a techno dance? Why does Isabelle wear boots all the time? Did Clary and Simon really watch Gundam Seed or did Gundam Seed watch them? **

** Find out in Chapter for of Twisted Memories.**

**Review pwease =3**


	4. Chapter 4: Party Gone Wrong

**Jace: It's been months. Has it Carmen?**

**Carmen: Shut up.**

**Jace: I mean, the children needed something to read.**

**Carmen: And I am!**

**Jace: Disclaimer, she doesn't own Mortal Instruments but I own her.**

Sparrow stared at Magnus in a mesh top and some tight jeans. She looked up and felt like she was in Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. Isabelle tapped her shoulder. She faced the Lightwood and smiled. Alec screeched, "Magnus!" Alec hugged Magnus tightly and kissed him. Jace sighed, "Oh my God, this is making my eyes bleed." Jace walked in the door. Isabelle greeted Magnus, "Hey Magnus." He snapped, "At least someone acknowledges me." He winked at Isabelle and led her in. Sparrow followed her to hear techno blast like crazy. Pink, blue and green neon lights turned in the ceiling. It gave the crowd of dancers a new happiness and sweaty feel. But, it was still cold in there. So she was safe not being touched.

Sparrow smirked at how Alec danced to a Katy Perry song. Not techno she knew but it set the mood. Magnus sang a long with him and danced with the swaying hips and jumps. "Teenage Dream is a good song." smiled a boy sitting next to her at the breakfast bar. She looked at him. He was beautiful. Black shaggy hair, blackened eyes and lips so tender, she laughed at how he smiled. He wore all black. His shirt was black, his jeans were black and his combat boots were black. He smiled at how she looked. He said, "I'm Sebastian." Sparrow glittered her teeth, "I'm Sparrow." Jace walked over and saw Sparrow grinning like crazy. He rolled his eyes, "Girl, I'm over here." Sparrow frowned and faced him. She asked, "What do you want, Wayland?"

"Just making sure, you're not exposing yourself."

"Oh so now you care?" Sebastian asked, "Um…is he your boyfriend?" Sparrow flipped from him to Sebastian, "Ew…no!" Jace laughed, "Ha-ha, don't hate I'm sexy." He ran his fingers in her hair. He smacked his hand away. Jace turned to Isabelle. She was dancing in the crowd to louder techno. Jace said, "I'm going to dance with my crazy sister." He walked off to see Isabelle, dancing to The Big Jump by the Chemical Brothers. Then the song changed to Dynamite by Taio Cruz. Sebastian looked at Sparrow's skin and eyes glow. He grabbed her hand. He smiled, "Dance with me." She twisted to him and laughed, "I don't dance."

"I'll make you." He whispered in her ear. He pulled her to the dance floor. She almost fell over her Converses but she was going to make it. She couldn't stop smiling. She started to move her hips. She moved side to side and put her hands in the air. She felt free. She started to hop. Then she started to jump. Then she rocked her head hard. Sebastian followed her movement. He grinned with her. Her ponytail fell to reveal her free loose hair. She smiled towards him as if it were love at first sight. The way their eyes got lost in each others iris made Sebastian smile. Then the way the beat pumped in the ears of the erotic teens made Magnus laugh with Alec. Then Alec watched Sparrow and Sebastian close together. There was a weird aura between them. Alec looked at Sparrow's hair passed a little of her shoulders. Then Sebastian had his arms around her when a slow song came. The lights surprisingly dimmed to silver. Alec hinted Jace of what weird thing became between them. Sparrow felt eyes follow her. She slowly faced behind her to see Jace. Jace winked at her but kept his eyes on Sebastian. Sebastian saw Sparrow's head land on his shoulder. She grinned as she felt something deep. Jace danced by Isabelle as he whispered, "Keep your eyes on that guy with her." Isabelle looked conservative. She looked back and laughed, "Jace, are you jealous?"

"No, I am not jealous. God, Isabelle. It is just that that guy looks suspicious. He has his little Goth outfit going on and there is just something up."

"Jace…" Isabelle stopped dancing and…they had a long talk about dating. As they talked, Alec and Magnus sat by the breakfast bar. Magnus drank about five shots of scotch and chuckled, "Gosh, Alec, don't you love these parties. These young, horny, teenagers and or little warlocks and witches just run around to be free." Alec looked passionately at how Magnus spoke. He smiled, "Of course."

"Why do you seem so happy?"

"Maybe I just want to do more than just party?"

"C'mon, let's see if we get my room back." Magnus pulled Alec's hand and they speedily walked to his room. **(A/N: HAHA I DON'T EVEN WANT TO INCLUDE A LEMON FOR THIS)**

Isabelle leaned by the back wall of the dance floor and looked at Jace. Jace sighed, "Why in the hell am I talking to you about birds and the bees?" Isabelle tapped her heel, "Because Jace, I want to know why you're jealous of Sparrow?"

"I am not jealous of a girl. I mean she just meets this random and they are having so much fun in two minutes tops. What sense does that make?"

"Jace, it's called 'having fun.' Chill out." She placed her hand on the whip around her waist. "If someone messes with her, I got my whip, right here." Jace rolled his eyes and sighed, "Ok but still, I should have some hot chick dancing with me." Right then and there, a cute, blonde walked by him. Jace looked at Isabelle and smirked, "My prayers have been answered."

Sparrow stood outside in the warm breeze as Sebastian sat on the rail of the house. Some couples passed them as they were leaving towards a hotel or their home for some night lovin'. Sebastian started a conversation, "So…what are you doing here in New York?" Sparrow then remembered she had an important duty to take care of. She turned towards Sebastian and said, "Um, here Sebastian." He was handed a slip of paper and she dodged away from him. He smirked, clenched the paper and went back inside. He looked to see Jace and Isabelle stand in his way. Jace laughed, "So what are you doing with Sparrow? You guys playing one night stand?" Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Listen, ass hole, she just left. All we did was talk." He walked back to the breakfast bar, glaring at Jace. Jace glared to him as he walked outside…

…No Sparrow.

Isabelle groaned, "That girl always runs off!"

* * *

"Raphael, tu llegó." (You came) Sparrow stared at her long lost friend and smiled. Raphael grinned, "My sweet, chirping Sparrow. How are you, this wonderful night?"

"I'm ok…you?"

"Muy bien, love. Estoy muy contento de verle Sparrow. Tiene sido nueve años." (Very good, love. I am so glad to see you Sparrow. It has been nine years.) Raphael took his hands and wrapped them around hers. He stared into her eyes and continued to speak in English, "I heard about your mother. She hurt our hearts with sympathy."

"Don't feel sorry for me." Slowly, Raphael and Sparrow walked through Central Park in New York. He laid his hand around her waist, keeping her close. He sniffed her hair, "Tu es Han sido con alguien mal. Tengo la sensación. (You have been with someone evil. I sense it.) His face grew tight and his eyes danced with worry.

"Oh, it was probably just Jace." She laughed. Then, Raphael snatched her hand and their faces were close to each other. She grew frightened and saw how upset he was. His pale skin and dark eyes was fluently full of rage.

"Jace no está mal, pero él es tan extraño. Es otra persona. Puede tenga cuidado, para mí, mi amor. (Jace is not bad, but he is so weird. It is someone else. May you be careful, for me, my love?)

"Si, Lo haré." (Yes, I will.) Sparrow walked forward with him behind her. They walked silently towards a bench. He was off for the night and did not want to be bothered with anyone. It was only her and him for the night. Their missions were complete for the week. He sat by her as he let her sit. He was wrapped in his warm black trench coat, black shirt, fit jeans and alligator shoes. She laid her head on his shoulder. Raphael smiled and wrapped his arm around her. He spoke English for her convenience, "Sparrow, you're a half vampire and I appreciate that but why come back so late?"

"I need to find Valentine for revenge plus someone is looking for me because of my mixed blood."

"Well, I'll help you," He sat her up, putting his cold hands on her face for her to look at him, pleading. "I will protect you from the Clave. Stay with me, I will keep you away in the home with my clan." Sparrow looked deeply into his eyes, "Raphael, I want to but I cannot. Plus your clan might eat me to make me full but I will never be full if I'm a Shadow hunter."

"That is where you are wrong. If I bite you, since I'm just a regular, old, full vampire, you will lose your Shadowhunter ability."

"I cannot do that." Sparrow looked down, feeling bad for denying her lover's request.

"It is your decision but I will say this: I have warned you of the hatred of the Clave because of your blood." He let go of her heart shaped face and placed them in his lap. He glanced out into the pitch black darkness of the grass.

"I mean, I already live with Isabelle and Alec."

"Ah, the Lightwoods, I understand why. They are such a good family. Yet, I just…I want you to be safe." He looked down apologetic and felt Sparrow get up from the chair.

"Raphael?"

"Hmm?" Raphael looked out at the lake in front of them. The smooth crystal clear lake sparkled in his eyes. Sparrow stood in front of Raphael and he looked up, confused. He stood and asked, "What are you doing, Sparrow?" Sparrow whispered, "I can't let you go so soon."

"I cannot either, just promise to keep in contact with me even in Idris. I will save you with my life."

"Raphael, may I ask you something."

"Si, mi amor?"

"Bésame." (Kiss me) Sparrow looked down shyly as she seductively placed her hands on his chest, feeling nothing but his love for her. He slowly put his hands around her and scanned her face. Sweetly, he placed his lips around hers. He kissed her strongly, crushing his lips against hers as he couldn't let her go. He clutched her lower back and growled under the kiss. The Clave wanted her and they were not going to take her. The Inquisitor couldn't have her either. Sparrow moaned as Raphael kissed her neck. He clawed a little of her neck with his teeth as he wanted her. Suddenly, a rush of footsteps came to them. Sparrow couldn't tell who it was with her head to the sky. Raphael snarled as he slowly moved his lips near hers.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE A SICK, TWISTED FEMALE!" Jace shouted. Sparrow cut their kiss short as she stomped her foot on the ground. Raphael turned to face Jace in his black curly hair. In a flash, he was in Jace's presence. He snorted, "So, you come here to interrupt our closure for what, Mr. Wayland." Raphael looked down on Jace. Quickly, Isabelle darted with Alec. Isabelle shrieked, "Raphael! OH! HELLO!" Sparrow stood in the background, lost in why the sudden argument. Alec froze, "You shocked me, Sparrow. Why were you gone?" Sparrow sighed, "I left the party because I remembered that Raphael would want to see me when I returned from Idris."

"You should have told me."

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble." She looked ashamed. Raphael frowned as he still glared at Jace. He said, "I give you my respect of keeping her safe. If you don't, usted va a morir." (You will die.) Jace smirked, "Ok, you have my word but I won't make any promises." Raphael growled, lifted up Jace by the collar, raised him up and threw him to the ground by the concrete. "Usted protegerla, ass hole." (You will protect her.)

"God, am I an ass hole always today?"

"Si…ass hole." Raphael got closer in Jace's face and looked down on him. Sparrow leaped over the bench and stopped Raphael's bickering. Raphael sighed, "I'm sorry. I will go but Sparrow, remain safe. See me soon." Raphael kissed her slowly, rhythmically placing his lips on hers. He stared evilly at Jace and walked off. He swiftly vanished. Sparrow whined as Isabelle hugged her. Isabelle hollered, "You are such an ASS HOLE, JACE!" Jace buzzed, "Ok, I'm done with this." He went to Isabelle and looked at Sparrow. She looked like she died. Her eyes were wide open. Jace turned his face and ordered Isabelle, "She's blacked out. I would put her down." Jace marched off, feeling apologetic.

…**Well, it's been three months and here it is. Do you like it or hate it? Please review.**

**:) **


	5. Chapter 5: One Secret Told

**Chapter 5…**

Sparrow and Isabelle sat at Starbucks. Isabelle had her black long hair in a ponytail and her face was brightly open and pale. She stared at Sparrow and clenched her coffee with her hands and black nails. She looked up in her light eyeliner and grinned, "So how long have you and Raphael been together?" Sparrow looked at the hot chocolate that was wrapped in her palm. The marshmallows and whipped cream laid in the hot beverage as she relaxed in the booth. Isabelle waited patiently for her answer. Sparrow looked up and smirked, "It's been a few years. I left when I was seven. Then we met when he came to council with the Clave. We bumped into each other and we connected then. I was only fourteen. Yet…I stop aging when I hit eighteen."

"What!" Isabelle looked astonished as she picked up her coffee and laid it near her lips.

"Yeah, I was supposed to become full but they never told me. Unfortunately, mom stopped aging when she had me. She was thirty when she died. My dad was about forty. Ha, speaking of relationship, how are you and Meliorn? You know your faerie boyfriend?"

"Uh…I have no comment." Isabelle blushed as she drank her coffee.

"If you and Raphael have a child, will you stop aging when you have it?" Alec asked as he walked in. Isabelle groaned, "Oh my goodness, Alec, what is up with your jokes?"

"That wasn't a joke."

"Oh, well forget that. We are off the topic." Isabelle placed her palm on her chin and tapped her cheek. She watched Alec sit next to Sparrow. Alec wore a black tight t shirt, denim skinny jeans and a black newsboy hat. Sparrow felt a warm hug from Alec. He continued, "I just wanted to ask because you are talking about love history at a time like this morning. Jace is sleep after the poor boy was slung by the Night Child Prince." Alec smirked and saw Sparrow laugh.

"Can we not talk about love history? What about you and sweet Magnus?" Alec shyly smiled, remembering their make out session last night. Isabelle glanced at the waiter that brought by the latte to Sparrow. She waved with a flirt in her fingers towards him. He smiled and winked. Alec kicked her. "O…O…OW!" Isabelle yelped. He giggled until Sparrow pulled out her stele. Sparrow looked up, "I sense something." Alec looked at the Starbucks entrance door. He asked, "What do you mean?"

Maia stepped into the store. As she walked in and saw Alec, she saw Sparrow. Maia eased by and smiled, "What's up Alec and Isabelle?" Sparrow glared at the wolf with brown micro braids. Isabelle smirked, "Oh, just hanging out with my best friend, Sparrow." Maia slyly scanned Sparrow. She folded her arms and squinted her nose. Alec awkwardly said, "I see sensitivity in the room." Isabelle then noticed why Alec said that. She shyly smiled, "OH, HA – HA, UM… Maia? How about I talk to you later?" Maia grinned and then stuck her tongue out behind Sparrow's head, "Cool, tell Simon hello?" Sparrow snarled with a fake smile, "Surely, we will." Maia looked with evil eyes at the half vampire. She growled and walked around the booth. She trotted off. Sparrow watched her go. She really wanted to snap her like a twig. Isabelle desperately and exhaustedly sighed, "That wasn't nice." Sparrow threw her hands on the table, spilling her hot chocolate a tad bit and whispered, "…_she's a damn werewolf. I don't like em'_." Alec changed the mood, "So…shall we go outside and just catch some air?"

Isabelle, Alec and Sparrow stepped down Manhattan to see everyone enjoying each other on a Saturday. Alec broke the silence, "How about we go somewhere else. Just for the hell of it?" Isabelle nodded, "That seems fun. You wanna tag along, Sparrow." Sparrow shook her head, "I just wanna head home. I feel sleepy." Alec wrapped his arm around Sparrow's shoulders and puffed out a long breath.

"You sure had some energy when you called off Maia." Isabelle put her hands on her hips.

"I just don't like wolves. They aren't my…type. Plus, I didn't sleep so well with me and my blackout."

"We just had coffee AND hot chocolate AND you are still sleepy?" Isabelle screamed as she mimicked drinking two cups of coffee, throwing both down and drinking two cups of hot chocolate.

"First of all, my first cup spilled like about a quarter when I was pissed off and then, I drank two cups of coffee and one and one half of hot chocolate." She winked at Isabelle.

"So, how come you are sleepy after drinking a lot of caffeine? Shouldn't you be bouncing off the walls? You know, 'WEE!'" Isabelle threw her hands in the air and put her hands in her pocket.

"Yeah…I don't know why. Last night with the party, Raphael and then when I collapsed when he left, I am just…tired." Sparrow stumbled against the building. She grabbed her stele and put it on her arm. Isabelle asked, "You going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to get home." Sparrow but the stele back in her pocket, finding no use for it. Alec picked her up off her feet and grinned, "I'll carry her." Isabelle chuckled, "She's not Magnus."

"Shut up…" Alec stuck out his tongue. Isabelle and Alec strutted towards the Institute.

"Hey, my beautiful Church!" Alec smiled as he walked towards Sparrow's room. Church meowed as he purred when Isabelle stroked him. Isabelle took off Alec's hat and her seven inch boots as she followed her brother. Alec opened the door and sighed, "Here, your room is right here." Isabelle stumbled with one of her boots on to turn on the light. The light flickered on. The room had a queen sized bed. The red silk sheets were to remind her of her late night temptations. The cherry wood dresser and armoire was against the east sighed of the wall. The only passing sunlight was through the waving red silk curtains. The wind blew through the window, which made it piercing cold. Isabelle took off the second boot and said, "Are you going to put the girl down or check the room to see if something pops out the closet?"

Alec smiled, "If it was Magnus out of a cake, then yes, I'd stay in this room forever."

"God, you are so hopeless." Isabelle chuckled as she fixed her argyle gray sweater dress and black leggings. She took off her black leather jacket. Alec put Sparrow down. Her face hit the sheets. She wore her black cashmere sweater, white tank top, white skinnies and black Converses on the sheets. She elegantly breathed. Alec smiled, "Damn, she sleeps like she's on a white plushy cloud. She turned from heavy concrete cinder block to light white feather."

"That's because you just put her down, you idiot!" Isabelle exhaled as she went to her room. Alec laughed until he walked out the door. He closed the door.

* * *

The evening crept in like hands seductively stroking a woman's leg. Sparrow blinked with her eyes dancing and batting like flickers. She quickly sat up as she felt chills down her spine. She questioned, "How did I?" She looked out the window. The moon was in a crescent and the Night Children were roaming the streets about now, hunting for animals. She looked forward at the door that was closed. She stroked the red sheets. She thought in her head, _"Blood, why do I crave for it. I swore and don't remember my burial…"_ Then knocks came to the door. Sparrow felt incomplete for a minute. She answered, "Uh, come in Isabelle." Surprisingly, it was Isabelle. Sparrow slapped her hand on her head and thought, _"How in the hell? WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" _Isabelle smirked, "You were sleep for a very long time." She sat on the bed next to her feet and Sparrow asked, "H…How long was I sleep?" She sat in fetal position, not ready to hear the answer that was going to spill.

"Oh, about three days," Isabelle said it like nothing abnormal took place. Sparrow freaked out with her mouth open. It was as if flies could go inside it and choke her. Isabelle laughed and continued, "You kinda screamed in your sleep. You were like 'I need it! Give it to me!' or you would moan for blood in your sleep. I would have to run to see if he came inside and of course he couldn't because vampires can't get in here but you are such a different case. You are a half vampire but you are also a Shadowhunter. I just don't understand. Well, at least the Clave hasn't come to pick you up. Better off, at least the Inquisitor Herondale hasn't got you either." Isabelle wore a serious face.

"I don't either. The first night I got in but now, it gets harder and harder for me to get in."

"Have you buried yourself and come out yet?" Isabelle asked.

"…I don't remember. The only things that I recall are that I was in Idris since I was seven and I attended this school there in Alicante. After that, I can't remember but now I am here in New York. My dad was telling me my dad was dead. It's confusing but all I know is that I am maybe a Fledgling and a Nephilim. I can write Marks and runes can be on my body. My Attack rune is very effective with Fire. I just don't…"

"So you're a full va…" Sparrow jumped on her and placed her hand on her mouth. Sparrow looked down and sighed, "I don't know what I am or why I am like this. I'm still in my half state but I'm getting stronger in both my Downworlder senses. Just help me… contain myself." Sparrow stood by the window before Isabelle couldn't even finish her blink. She grimaced, "…I can't even say… anymore."

"You can't say what anymore?"

"G…AHH!" She whined as it hurt to say the "G" word.

"What are you trying to say, girl?"

"No, it's an h…holy name."

"Oh the name God?"

"Yes, I can't say G…Ugh, that word anymore."

"That sucks, so how come you are not burning?" Isabelle asked as she sat up on her bed.

"My Shadowhunter skill is going up too but that's the weird part! I am going more vampire but I'm still a Shadowhunter at heart," She put her hands on her hips and looked back at Isabelle. "And I don't know if I can go in the Institute longer than I knew I could."

"I'm sorry." Isabelle got up to hug Sparrow. Then Jace busted in, "Oh, hey Sleeping Beauty. You woke up. I guess some unlucky, drunk over their mind, guy kissed you to wake you up. Who was it? The Hispanic Edward Cullen?" Sparrow snarled and almost reached to attack Jace until Isabelle held her back. Isabelle warned him, "I WOULD BACK UP!" Sparrow growled, "IF YOU DON'T LET ME AT HIM, I'LL!" Isabelle grabbed her stele. Jace took out his seraph blade and smiled. Isabelle stared into Sparrow's eyes and said, "I'm sorry but you told me to contain you." She placed the stele on Sparrow's neck and drew a Protection rune. Sparrow silently fell and collapsed on the ground. Her irises were small and they wildly danced. Jace looked complained, "I almost got attacked by a crazy female and all you do is put protection on her." Isabelle rolled her eyes, "That's because you just triggered her 'I hate Jace' mode and she wanted to not hurt you. So I relaxed her."

"You know what Isabelle, Maryse just insisted on me to help you watch her. She bought another rug to put in the library," He mimicked her voice, "'Go help Isabelle with Sparrow'. So I came to help. Excuse me for lightening up the situation." Jace snapped and then leaned against the wall. Isabelle rolled her eyes and bent down to touch Sparrow's cold face. Her eyes were finally closed.

"Say that do her when she wakes up, dummy." Isabelle touched Sparrow's hair as she picked her up. Jace halted her, "I got her." He ran by Isabelle and picked up her whole body. He scanned deeply at her face. He laid her on the sheets and Isabelle walked out.

Jace leaned over Sparrow. He exhaled, "I have to protect you like Raphael said. I don't wanna get my ass kicked by a vampire. Ha – ha, I still don't like you or understand you but, I'm starting to deny Raphael's promise and just start to like you. Hell, I kissed my sister but it was just a mistake of incest. Now, I don't know how I will protect you. I don't understand. I'll have to keep my word but I just can't hold my emotions back from you. I don't know why I can't do this when you are awake because I'll hate you. We don't know what we want anymore. I might end up wanting…you."

**…to be honest my fellow readers…I think I did…ok on this chapter….please review.**


End file.
